


Зов крови

by Lieblings_Bastard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Soulmates, dragon - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblings_Bastard/pseuds/Lieblings_Bastard
Summary: Широ спасает ещё совсем юного Кита из капкана охотников. Возвращает его Кролии. Киту в память врезается в память имя его спасителя, принявшего для беседы человеческий облик. Широ. У Широ чёрно-белые волосы и прекрасные ониксовые глаза с нечеловеческими зрачками.





	Зов крови

Драконы — древние существа, поселившиеся на этих землях задолго до появления людей. Драконы — сама суть магии, её опасность и великолепие.

Охота на драконов в тот год набрала новые обороты, достигнув невиданных ранее размеров. Люди готовились к очередной войне, для которой им требовались крепкие латы, закалённое оружие и сильные магические зелья. Лучшими составляющими, в особенности для оружия и зелий, являлись кровь и плоть драконов. Тщеславие и жадность с кровожадными убийствами скрылись за масками показного благородства.

«Драконы опасны» — кричали люди с высоких сцен на площадях и без капли жалости убивали маленьких детёнышей, ещё неспособных к смене ипостаси и самозащите, брали в плен раненных и не могли насытиться пролитой кровью.

Самым ужасным, пожалуй, было то, что люди знали о возможности драконов менять ипостась, но это не останавливало их, не взывало к совести и жалости.

«Они чудовища, что прячутся под масками обычных людей, но их выдают глаза!» — кричали со сцен на площадях, но сами являлись ещё большими чудовищами, скрывшими себя под масками добродетели.

Их история любви началась совсем не радужно, едва ли не закончилось смертью одного. Их знакомство произошло именно из-за обострившейся охоты.

***

В ту ночь из-за туч не было видно ни единой звезды, лес освещался лишь луной, периодически появлявшийся из темноты. Где-то на юге шумела гроза. Молодой ночной дракон попал в капкан охотников, не спасла от него даже смена человеческой ипостаси на драконью. Капкан мало того, что не сломался, так ему даже показалось, что острые зубья впились в плоть ещё сильнее. Шанса выбраться не было, как и доказать охотникам, что это досадная ошибка. Во-первых, сложно объяснить, что делал мальчик, который едва ли выглядит на тринадцать-четырнадцать лет в опасном лесу недалеко от северных гор — главного обиталища ночных. Во-вторых, ловушки специально заговаривались человеческими магами при помощи друидов, чтобы они срабатывали только на тех, в ком течёт кровь «детей пламени».

Киту было страшно. Нет, он не плакал и не звал на помощь. Тело его периодически подрагивало, но более ни единого проявления страха. Он знал, насколько это бесполезно. Глубоко в голове засела предательская мысль, что ни Кролия, ни Акша не успели бы его найти. Мать и сестра слишком хорошо знали, как Кит любил проводить такие ночи в лесу, хватились бы его к утру, когда могло быть уже слишком поздно. Ведь и поводов для опасности раньше не было. Охотники заходили на территории драконов с другой стороны. Что-то изменилось. Это изменение стоило Киту его жизни.

Где-то совсем близко зашумела листва в кустарниках громче, чем от ветра. Кит напрягся. Возможности спасти свою жизнь у него не было, но просто сдаться на милость беспощадным людям он не собирался. Он собирался цепляться за свою жизнь до самого конца.

Он увидел мужчину. В темноте выделялась белая чёлка, блеснули ониксовые глаза с нечеловеческими зрачками. Под плащом не было видно ни того, во что тот одет, ни того, чем он был вооружён.

— Не шевелись, я помогу тебе, — тихо шепнул он, — но нужно торопиться. Меньше, чем через час охотники окажутся здесь. Их много, и они не хотят уйти сегодня без добычи.

«Дневной?» — мысленно отозвался Кит.

— Да, — он увидел в темноте лёгкую улыбку. Человека бы она напугала из-за клыков, Киту же от неё стало тепло. — Не трать силы. Ипостась ещё раз сменить сможешь? В истинном облике ты будешь привлекать слишком много внимания и поднимешь шум.

Кит задумался на несколько секунд, оценивая оставшиеся у него силы, и легко кивнул. Одна боль сменилась другой. За всё своя плата. Но эта боль спасала его жизнь.

На земле сидел мальчик с чёрными взъерошенными волосами, аметистовые глаза сияли в темноте, но зрачки его были человеческими. Штаны перепачкались кровью из-за сжимавшего ногу капкана. Рубашка покрылась грязью, в нескольких местах зияли дырки. Он незаметно сжимал руки в кулаки и кусал губы, сдерживая болезненный стон.

— Сейчас ещё раз будет немного больно, сможешь потерпеть? — голос незнакомца обволакивал разум, от него становилось спокойно и тепло.

Кит вновь лишь кивнул, попытавшись сосредоточиться на спасителе. Дневных редко встречали в лунную пору, тем более в этом лесу. Их обиталище было много-много дальше. Дневные драконы предпочитали горы в нескольких днях пути от столицы. Близко к людям, но подъём по крутым склонам был настолько опасен, что немногие «благородные рыцари» решали отправиться в те края на охоту. А откуда дневной взялся в столь тёмную ночь, Кит даже представить не мог. Но был готов благодарить богов, если они существовали, за то, что послали ему спасение. Кит был готов благодарить кого угодно.

Мужчина коснулся его плеча, ему резко стало спокойнее. От него веяло каким-то невероятным спокойствием и теплом, оно проявлялось не только в голосе. Весь он будто был олицетворением тепла. Он не знал ни его имени, ни откуда он и как оказался в этом треклятом лесу, но ему показалось, что они знакомы невероятное количество лет, если не веков. Он показался таким родным. Кит совершенно не понимал, откуда это чувство, но оно ему невероятно нравилось.

— Готов? Три, два…

Ногу обожгло резкой болью, мужчине пришлось приложить руку к его рту, чтобы сдержать желавший вырваться крик. По ноге горячей струёй стекала кровь, пачкая и без того пострадавшие штаны.

— Идти не смогу, — прошептал он. — Больно.

Звук рвущейся материи был ему ответом, сильные руки перевязали рану, а затем подхватили мальчишку.

— Я вынесу тебя из леса, — сказал он через пару минут, — северные горы, да?

Кит лишь кивнул.

Всю дорогу Кит рассматривал своего неожиданного спасителя. У него чёрные волосы с белой чёлкой, на его лице шрам, пересекавший переносицу, из-под разорванной ради Кита рубашки виднелось ещё несколько бледных тонких полос. На его шее на тонкой серебряной цепочке покоился кулон в виде льва с чёрными глазами-агатами. Мужчина молчал, глубоко погруженный в свои мысли, лишь несколько раз даже не спросил, а уточнил направление, добавив: «Давно я здесь не был».

Только практически в конце пути Кит шепнул тихое: «спасибо». В ответ он погладил его по растрёпанным волосам. Это показалось таким правильным, таким необходимым. Кит вновь убедился, что с дневным удивительно спокойно.

Один только раз Киту пришлось указать направление, потому что подъём в гору не входил в необходимый и намеченный путь.

Склоны родных гор показались, когда первые лучи солнца появились из-за горизонта.  
Семья Кролии покинула места, где целыми подземными городами жили немногочисленные оставшиеся в живых ночные драконы. Кролия обосновалась недалеко, практически у самого края леса. Небольшой домик, где они жили с мужем, пока тот был жив. Позднее, когда его не стало, а на свет появился Кит, к ним присоединилась и Акша, не сумевшая оставить мать в одиночестве в трудные времена.

В отличии от многих ночных, они принимали облик драконов в основном только для охоты и тренировок в горах. С большим трудом Кролия смогла достать три амулета, которые прятали под умелой иллюзией истинные глаза драконов, правду видели лишь собратья. Впрочем, третий так и не понадобился.

Они жили, изображая обычных людей. В ближайшем городе продавали редкие травы, Акша, иногда, подавалась в стезю наёмников, как и Кролия когда-то давно. Кит охотился. Это не было так уж приятно, но в сложившейся ситуации они стали заложниками обстоятельств, с которыми сделать ничего не могли. Проблемой становилась ещё и особенность зрения ночных, но они нашли спасения в вечерних и устраиваемых в пасмурный день ярмарках. В яркие дни, когда выбора не было, на торговлю Кит отправлялся в одиночестве.

— Дальше я сам, — попросил отпустить его Кит. Оказавшись на земле, он с трудом сделал несколько шагов в сторону матери.

Кролия стояла у входа в двухэтажный домик. Внешне казалась спокойной, внимательно наблюдала. Но Кит знал, что каждый её мускул и нерв в тот момент напрягся и натянулся до предела. Кит чувствовал.

— Кит? — она напрягаясь ещё сильнее, если это вообще было возможно. — Что произошло?

— Я попался охотникам. Не увидел капкан, спрятанный магией и листвой.

Желтоватые глаза Кролии встретились с серым взглядом ониксовых глаз дневного дракона. Напряжение исчезло с её лица, она даже позволила себе слегка улыбнуться.

— Спасибо за спасение моего сына, — произнесла она, — для меня неожиданно, что кого-то из дневных занесло в наши края, но ваше появление…

Она замялась, не зная, как обратиться к нему.

— Моё имя Широ, — он слегка поклонился, — капканы появились по всей территории леса, а стоит солнцу зайти за горизонт, группами ходят охотники. Привлекли несколько магов. Теперь там стало действительно опасно.

— Кролия, — она поклонилась в ответ, затем протянув руку, которую тот легко поцеловал в знак почтения. — Ваше появление спасло моему сыну жизнь. Я безмерно благодарна вам, но не знаю, как могу отплатить вам. Раньше охотники не приближались так близко к нашей территории. Лес был местом покоя. Кит и Акша практически выросли там. Мы живём как люди, но в их города переезжать так и не решились. Слишком опасно. А теперь они снова практически дышат нам в спину.

— Не нужно никакой платы. И, пожалуйста, не нужно никакого официоза с этикетом. Просто Широ и на «ты», — он снова улыбнулся той самой улыбкой, от которой у Кита внутри что-то словно бы замерло, а затем резко перевернулось, — мы должны помогать друг другу. Грядёт новая война, люди готовятся к ней, используя нас и нашу магию для победы. Будьте осторожны. Все вы. В следующий раз никого может не оказаться рядом, а мы потеряли слишком многих. Они не позволят себе проявить жалость даже для самых маленьких и юных из нас. Кит… Ты будь вдвойне осторожен, я увидел в твоих глазах потенциал и глубоко спрятанную тягу к приключениям. Держи.

Широ достал из кармана точно такой же, как и у него кулон в виде головы льва, только его глаза были не из чёрного агата, а из благородного кроваво-алого рубина.

— Пускай он напоминает тебе об этой ночи. Если мы ещё встретимся, я обязательно узнаю тебя по нему, — Широ улыбнулся ему тепло. — Обязательно узнаю.

Как только Кит коснулся его, камни блеснули, а сам кулон отозвался теплом. Как и кулон Широ. Кролия посмотрела на него, легко кивнув. Она знала, что это значит, но взгляд её выражал:

«Ты знаешь правила. Ещё не время. И он сделает свой выбор сам. Пускай он и твоя родственная душа».

На что дневной лишь коротко кивнул. Он принимал правила и древние устои.

— Постой, Широ. Подожди пару минут, — она скрылась в доме, а после вынесла точно такой же, как у неё амулет в виде серебряного полумесяца. — Это моя благодарность за спасение сына, я не могу отпустить тебя просто так. Капни на него своей кровью, и твои глаза для всех людей будут выглядеть человеческими. Ты дневной. Для тебя это будет полезно.

— Спасибо, Кролия. Берегите себя, — он поклонился на прощание, а улыбка, которой он одарил его, крепко засела в памяти и сердце юного Кита, — а мне пора в путь. До встречи, Кит. Моё почтение, Кролия.

— До встречи, Широ, — Кит крепко сжал в руках подарок.

«Я буду ждать её с нетерпением» — но вслух дневной этого так и не озвучил.

Но новой их встрече суждено было произойти лишь много лет спустя. И обстоятельства этой встречи вновь не были тёплыми и радостными.

***

Шло время. Охота на драконов временно стихла, чтобы в год восемнадцатилетия Кита разразиться с новой, ещё более чудовищной, силой. В тот год Кролия впервые услышала, что несколько крупных людских городов страны открыли арены, где между собой сражались как гладиаторы с драконами, так и драконы с драконами. Несколько её близких друзей из ночных оказались там. Несколько раз им даже пришлось полностью вырезать патруль, чтобы защитить себя и свой дом.

Кит рос и взрослел, но мысли и воспоминание о той давней встречи в лесу, когда ему было тринадцать, не покидали его голову. Ящик одной из тумбочек в его комнате наполнился рисунками дневного дракона. Он рисовал его таким, как видел в ту ночь, но и пытался представить вторую ипостась. Огромный и величественный с гордой прямой спиной. Бело-кремовый с двумя тёмными рогами.

Он не мог выбросить своего спасителя из головы. По правде говоря, и не хотел. Чувства спокойствия, правильности, необходимости пробуждались в нём, грея душу, стоило ему вновь представить Широ.

Кит много думал, анализировал поведение Акши, которая завела роман с кем-то из тёмных драконов, который вроде как тоже являлся полукровкой. Где-то в глубине души поселилось осознание того, что он влюбился. Влюбился в дневного, которого видел всего один раз. От этого хотелось то ли смеяться, то ли плакать.

Раздался звук удара. Кит испытывал смешанные чувства. С одной стороны он наконец-то точно понимал, почему образ Широ не отпускал его, а с другой совершенно не знал ни отношения Широ к нему, ни где его искать.

Кит ещё раз ударил в стену. На пороге комнаты, дверь в которую была не закрыта, оказалась его старшая сестра Акша.

— Что случилось, Кит? Тебе не хватило утренней тренировки, поэтому ты решил избить беззащитную стену? Так мы можем в любой момент продолжить наш спарринг, — Акша безумно любила брата, что, в принципе, было весьма взаимно, но оба знали, что в некоторые моменты они невыносимы. Абсолютно. Со стороны даже могло казаться, что они однажды в пылу могли убить друг друга.

— Хватило мне тренировки, — оскалился, показав небольшие клыки, он. — Акша, иди, куда шла.

— Так я к тебе и шла, — пожала плечами она, проходя. Но следующую фразу она произнесла уже куда серьёзнее, без оттенка подколов или желания задеть, — Кит, что случилось? Ты с каждым днём всё мрачнее. Я, конечно, привыкла и к твоему задумчивому лицу, и отрешённой морде во время тренировки, но ты можешь поделиться со мной. Мы семья.

Кит помолчал немного, но всё же ответил:

— Я, кажется, влюбился, — всё ещё не особо уверенно, не до конца признавшись даже самому себе в этом.

Нельзя было передать, насколько довольным оказалось лицо Акши.

— Ох, это же не так плохо, Кит. Кто счастливица?

Раздался смешок.

— О, боги, неужели счастливчик? — Акша обняла его. — В этом нет ничего плохого, если вы любите друг друга.

Кит снова усмехнулся. Он не знал, помнит ли Широ его, что уж говорить про взаимную любовь. Всё же прошло около пяти лет, с чего бы ему помнить о случайно спасённом мальчишке?

— Помнишь, мы рассказывали тебе о дневном, который спас меня из капкана охотников? — начал издалека он.

— Да, конечно. Мама ещё отдала ему третий амулет, который позволяет сливаться с людьми, — кивнула она. — А он подарил тебе… Стоп. Твой лев же нагрелся тогда?

— Да… А причём тут это? Если ты просто хочешь перевести тему разговора, то так и скажи, — насупился Кит, собравшись в очередной раз замкнуться в себе.

— Да нет же! Идём к маме. Она лучше объяснит. Чёрт возьми, соулмейт. Родственная душа! Настоящая! Это не легенда, не забытый миф. Особая связь между дневным и ночным. Расскажу Лотору, он мне не поверит.

— Стоп. Какие ещё соулмейты? — он ничего не понимал.

— Идём. Мама точно знает. Не удивлюсь, если знала с самого начала.

***

Кит ещё раз повторил всё, только теперь Кролии, всё это время его рука непроизвольно, практически инстинктивно сжимала кулон на шее.

Кролия же поначалу лишь улыбалась. По её виду было понятно, что она действительно знает всё, скорее всего, с самого начала. Но Кит не понимал, почему ему не рассказывали о родственных душах раньше, может, потому что он не признавал свои чувства? За пять лет Кит ни разу не обмолвился о Широ, исключая тот раз, когда пришлось рассказать всё возвратившейся Акше. Но дневной снился ему, не покидал его мысли. Кит просто не представлял, как объяснить это всё.

— Думаю, про родственные души, которых ещё называют соулмейтами тебе уже сказала Акша? — наконец вступила в разговор Кролия.

— Она лишь упомянула несколько раз это слово и сказала, что ты сможешь объяснить мне куда лучше, чем она, — пожал плечами Кит.

— Долгое время это явление считали мифом, кем-то давным-давно придуманной красивой сказкой. Сказкой о существах, которые идеально подходят друг другу, буквально предназначены друг другу судьбой. На самом деле это не миф, и такое явление действительно встречается, хоть и крайне редко. Некоторые кланы драконов, по большей части дневные и водные используют специальные зачарованные парные кулоны, чтобы определить своего соулмейта. Когда второй кулон оказывается у выбранного первым создания, оба должны отдавать теплом, связывая жизни двоих. Пока кулон остаётся тёплым, партнёр жив.

— В ту ночь кулон нагрелся в моей руке, — вспомнил Кит, — и он по-прежнему остаётся тёплым. Вот уже пять лет. То есть Широ…

— Предназначенная тебе судьбой родственная душа, да, — подтвердила Кролия. — Это действительно редкое явление. От этого оно ещё более великолепное.

— Где поселились дневные? Я хочу его найти, — в аметистовых глазах мелькнул огонёк.

— О, наша принцесса побежала искать своего принца, — засмеялась Акша, но, увидев аж два недовольных взгляда, всё же прекратила издеваться. Хотя поводов для шуток у неё было более, чем достаточно. — Хорошо-хорошо, я больше не буду над тобой смеяться. Это действительно серьёзно и важно.

—Дневных осталось не так уж и много, впрочем, больше, чем нас, — Кролия задумалась, — если ничего не изменилось, то несколько небольших поселений находится недалеко от столицы, на одной из гор. Сейчас. У нас были карты тех мест. Надеюсь, что за двадцать лет ничего не изменилось сильно.

Бумага, на которой оказалась нарисована карта, сильно потемнела с годами, но, к счастью, не порвалась, а надписи на ней не выцвели.

Кит собрался за несколько часов, но в путь отправился только следующим утром с восходом солнца. Кролия отдала ему свой кинжал, обняв на прощание.

«В своё время этот кинжал помог мне, пускай теперь служит тебе. Пожалуйста, будь осторожнее. Чтобы не случилось, вернись домой. Мы будем ждать тебя».

Акша пыталась отшучиваться про свадьбу в один день, но явно переживала за младшего брата.

«Вот вернёшься, сыграем свадьбу. Я выйду замуж за Лотора, ты за Широ. Тебе очень пойдёт белое платье, братец… Кит, береги себя. Люди вновь открыли охоту, а её масштабы растут с каждым днём. Не попадись им и вернись к нам. Домой. Живым»

Кит обнял сестру и мать на прощание, легко улыбнулся и отправился в путь. Дорога его ждала не из лёгких.

***

Путь до столицы занял общим счётом две недели. Две недели, в которые Кит научился ездить верхом и благодарил Кролию за то, что она тренировала их выносливость не только в ипостаси дракона, но и в человеческой. Конечно, проще всего было бы обратиться и полететь. Тогда путь занял бы два-три дня максимум, но это оказалось слишком опасно. Патрули воинов с магами и/или друидами встречались часто. И теперь внимательности им было не занимать. Видимо, люди срочно нуждались в живых ресурсах для войны. От них веяло жаждой. Жаждой крови и власти.

Иногда, когда ему встречались редкие попутчики, согласившиеся подвезти его за пару монет, он слушал разговоры о войне и о драконах. Ему было мерзко и больно. То, что он был лишь на половину драконом, не давало людям увидеть в нём «ужасную огнедышащую тварь, порвавшую троих перед тем, как отдать душу своим чешуйчатым богам». Несколько раз Кит пытался спорить, но почти все были убеждены, что драконы — лишь ресурс, который нужно использовать максимально. И не страшно, если этот ресурс в процессе умрёт. Несколько раз он едва удержался от того, чтобы пронзить одного из попутчиков кинжалом. Его спасло лишь упоминание чемпиона арены.

Мужчина долго и со вкусом рассказывал о белом дневном драконе, которого поймали не так давно. Он стал одним из тех «счастливчиков», которых не лишали жизни сразу. Их морили голодом, брали кровь и чешую, выпускали на арену. И так до момента, когда жизнь сама покинет тело, а там уже использовались уже и кости, и внутренние органы. В душе Кита поселились нехорошие мысли, но он гнал их от себя. Дневных было много и о них всегда говорили, что они сильные и выносливые воины. Он сжимал в руках кулон, которы всё ещё сохранял тепло и двигался дальше.

Но его самым страшным подозрениям суждено было сбыться. Когда он оказался среди дневных, принявших полукровку, в котором текла кровь человека, весьма холодно, один из них, по имени Мэтт, рассказал ему о Широ. О том, что он не так давно его поймали охотники и никто не знает, что с ним. Мэтт подозревал, что тот оказался на арене. Кто-то из его друзей, что вообще мёртв.

— Даже если он ещё жив и сражается… — грустно произнёс дневной, — мы ему ничем не можем помочь. Путь в столицу для нас заказан и окончится гибелью. Мне жаль.

Внутри Кита что-то оборвалось, рука инстинктивно сжала кулон на шее, он все ещё был тёплым. Широ был жив. Это заставило Кита слегка успокоиться и продумывать планы. Он в который раз поблагодарил богов за человеческие глаза. Потому что в столице даже амулеты могли не спасти от чуткого взгляда магов.

Он вновь сжал в руке подарок.

— Я спасу тебя, Широ, дождись меня. Пожалуйста. Я не отдам тебя никому. Я спасу тебя.

***

Кит был невероятно благодарен Кролии, которая, помимо оружия, дала ему достаточно золота. Оно правило миром людей. Он платил за вход в столицу, за информацию об арене и за просмотр издевательств над его собратьями по расе.

Часть арены, что была отведена для зрителей, наполнилась в считанные минуты. Они пришли посмотреть на то, как Чемпион в очередной раз прольёт чью-то кровь или наконец погибнет сам.

Кита воротило от этого. Хотелось обратиться драконом и сжечь это проклятое место, но он держался. Он пришёл спасти Широ. А для этого ему нужна была информация.

Бой Чемпиона с молодым гладиатором из людей был красивым. В своей истинной форме, именно такой, какой её себе представлял Кит, он расправился с ним в считанные минуты. Крик умирающего был заглушен ревом толпы. Толпа находилась в восторге, а Киту показалось, что его вывернет наизнанку, опустошит желудок от того отвращения, которое он испытывал. Отвращения к тому, что творили люди.

«Потерпи, Широ, я здесь. Я пришёл за тобой. Потерпи» — просил он мысленно, вряд ли бы дневной его услышал, но…

На второй бой один из друидов арены заставил принять его человеческий облик и выступить против нескольких людей.

Он видел броню, которая потемнела от крови и грязи. Волосы полностью побелели, а из-под рваной кольчуги виднелись шрамы. Правая рука его почернела, будто обугленная.

Широ действительно был прекрасным воином. Даже сильно истощенным он дрался прекрасно. Быстрый, наносящий сильные удары. Этот бой оказался длиннее первого, но не дольше, чем полчаса. Кровь противников окрашивала землю арены в красный.

Кит не видел лица, но ему казалось, что Широ испытывал тоже, если не сильнее, отвращение к тому, что его заставляли делать. И устал. Устал цепляться за последние ниточки жизни.

Кит восторгался силой Широ, но его приводила в ужас ситуация, в которой он оказался. И знал откуда-то, что времени у него осталось не так уж много. Нужно было торопиться. Он мысленно молил Широ выдержать это.

***

Ещё несколько дней понадобилось, чтобы найти нужный вход. Здесь не помогло золото, его пытались прогнать, а когда тот отказался, попытались убить. Кровь стражника окрасила лезвие кинжала. Кит сжал руки. Он не хотел убивать, уподобляясь людям, но у него не оставалось ни выбора, ни времени. Ему нужно было спасти того, чья жизнь едва теплилась в кулоне.

Помещения арены пропахли кровью, пропитались чужой болью. Киту даже на секунду показалось, что в пустых клетках мелькали чужие измученные и изувеченные тени — души тех, кого жизнь покинула здесь. Но он не обращал внимания. Мёртвым уже нельзя было помочь, а его Широ всё ещё был жив.

Кит сжал испачканное оружие в руке и продолжил свой путь дальше. Он старался не смотреть на запачканные кровью стены и полы, старался не вдыхать запах, от которого кружилась голова.

«Потерпи, пожалуйста, я уже близко, — молил он мысленно, надеясь, что у Широ хватит сил, чтобы услышать его, — потерпи ещё немного. Пожалуйста. Скоро это кончится. Я заберу тебя отсюда».

Широ лежал без сознания, даже в ипостаси дракона было видно, насколько он истощен. Чешуи не хватало, на теле раны. Тяжёлое дыхание разносило по помещению эхо. Кит бегло осмотрел ранения, не обнаружив кровотечений выдохнул, но камень с его души пока что не мог исчезнуть до конца. Он приблизился к дракону.

«Широ… Очнись, пожалуйста» — попросил мысленно он, благодаря дар драконов к телепатии.

Мутные ониксовые глаза открылись, дракон отпрянул, но, стоило ему увидеть кулон на шее неожиданного гостя. Он действительно узнал его, как обещал когда-то очень давно.

«Кит? — слабый, едва ли различимый ответ. Ему трудно было говорить, но он продолжил. — Это правда ты? Я так рад, что смог увидеть тебя ещё раз. Теперь мне не страшно расставаться с жизнью. Я так хотел к тебе вернуться. Рассказать о кулоне, который оставил. О том, что ты оказался тем, кто предназначен мне Судьбой. Я просто хотел увидеть тебя вновь, даже если бы ты меня отринул, просто увидеть тебя вновь. Я люблю тебя, Кит. С той самой ночи…»

«Тише, Широ. Ты не умрёшь. Я правда здесь. Я пришёл спасти тебя. Я не дам тебе умереть. Ты можешь принять человеческий облик? Я должен вытащить тебя отсюда».

Дневной кивнул, просьбу ему удалось исполнить, но после он вновь потерял сознание. Но за мгновение до этого Киту удалось вновь увидеть его ониксовые глаза, в которых за болью и усталостью, едва уловимо, мелькнуло счастье.

Как они выбрались Кит не помнил. Бешеная карусель крови и пламени. Воспоминания осколками вспыливали перед глазами.

Он помнил фиолетовое пламя, которое залило помещение, когда туда ворвались люди, обнаружившие труп своего сотоварища. Помнил свой оглушающий рёв и мысленный рык:

«Убирайтесь, если хотите жить!» — драконы были способны мысленно общаться не только между собой, но и передавать свои мысли другим. Это было сложно, но тогда, единственный раз за долго время, ему это удалось.

Но немногие послушались его. Несколько фигур исчезло, сбежав, но остальные продолжали стоять, направив в их сторону оружие, где-то сбоку мелькнули первые искры заклинания.

Голова Кита закружилось, сознание мутило. Он увидел колдовавшего друида не сразу. Рыскал взглядом, чувствуя, как с каждой секундой его тело всё больше слабеет. Но он не мог остаться здесь. Он должен был выбраться. Он должен был спасти Широ.

Очередная струя пламени задела колдовавшего. Судьба наконец-то сжалилась над ними и помогла. Сознание чуть прояснилось, а сильная лапа пробила одну из стен, дав возможность выбраться.

Стражники, которым удалось спастись навсегда запомнили чёрного дракона с фиолетовыми метками, который на своей спине нёс пленника, а их соратникам подарил смерть.

Арена в тот день сгорела. Люди долго смотрели на полыхающее фиолетовым пламенем здание, в их глазах читался ужас. Шептали о том, что драконы — жуткие создания.

***

Он принёс Широ в маленькую, заброшенную избушку, перед этим пришлось прилично покружить отрываясь от преследователей. Кит старался не думать о том, что будет дальше. После сожжения арены люди могли попытаться истреблять драконов дальше, но могли и прекратить кровопротие. Он старался не думать об этом, но страх за его семью просыпался, мелькал между мыслями о судьбе Широ. Даже, если война продолжится, Кит защитит их. Всех.

Широ не приходил в себя долго, амулет на шее Кита едва ли был тёплым. Среди множества жутких мыслей появилась ещё одна. Мысль, что Кит опоздал. Мысль, что всё, что ему осталось — это смотреть, как его родственная душа, его предназначение медленно умирает на его руках.

— Не умирай, Широ, прошу. Ты нужен мне. Ты моя душа. Я люблю тебя, — держа его за руку шептал Кит. — Ты не можешь так со мной поступить. Ты не можешь снова покинуть меня. Ты не можешь снова со мной так поступить!

Амулет на шее резко потеплеплел, а тело дневного дернулось, глаза распахнулись.

— Кит? Так это не сон. Ты нашёл меня. Ты спас меня, — голос его был тих, дневной всё ещё был ослаблен.

— Мы спасли друг друга, — он обнял его, прижавшись как можно крепче. — Отдыхай. Теперь ты наконец в безопасности.

Впереди были долгие дни восстановления, в которые Широ просыпался от кошмаров, кричал во снах. В которые Киту пригодились знания о травах, которые ему дала мать. Он охотился для них двоих, ходил в ближайшую деревню, меняя часть мяса на ткань для перевязок и те травы, которые нельзя было достать в это время года.

Впереди была ночь, в которую они в очередной раз сидели, крепко прижавшись друг к другу после очередного кошмара Широ. Кит гладил его по волосам, не говоря ни единого слова.

— Кит… — прошептал тогда Широ.

— Не говори ничего, — оборвал его Кит, прикоснувшись к плечу, — я знаю. Я с тобой. Всё кончилось. Ты больше никогда не вернёшься на арену. Я не отдам тебя. Я люблю тебя, Широ. Ты часть моей души.

Ночной притянул его к себе ещё ближе для поцелуя.

Через несколько месяцев они возвратились к северным горам, где жила Кролия. Кит вновь представил матери Широ и познакомил Акшу с ним. Когда та вновь пошутила про совместную свадьбу, Широ засмеялся, чувствуя, как спадало напряжение между ними.

Ему очень понравилась идея Акши нарядить Кита в платье.

Завершился один из периодов жизни, один из страшных периодов, но история их любви ещё не была окончена. Она только начиналась.


End file.
